


You are my Peter Pan

by Lu-gebaozi (foxiroxi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, EXO AU, M/M, Peter Pan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/Lu-gebaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: You are my Peter Pan</p>
<p>Pairing: Luhan/Xiumin, side!Chanyeol/Baekhyun and side!Sehun/Tao</p>
<p>Length: Oneshot</p>
<p>Genre: romance, humor, AU, Peter Pan</p>
<p>Warnings: slight kissing?</p>
<p>Summary: Minseok forgot him, until one day, when he suddenly had a dream about him. But he couldn't remember his name, only his face. This is my first exo fanfiction so please be gentle! This is my version of Peter Pan, but written from 'Wendy's' point of view. It an AU, so yeah... I can twist and turn as much as I please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle with me! This is my first EXO fanfiction. This is my version of Peter Pan, but written from 'Wendy's' point of view. It an AU, so yeah... I can twist and turn as much as I please! Don't like it, don't read~  
> All mistakes are mine!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok was sitting in school, unable to focus on his schoolwork. Lately he had had weird dreams from when he was younger. He didn't understand why he was having these dreams all of sudden. He hadn't had them before now and they were often keeping him awake at night. He was already in his last year of high school, so he didn't have time to slack off, but he was so tired. Even his parents had noticed that he seemed more tired and they kept asking; “ _Are you okay?_ ” “ _Do you want to stay home from school today?_ ” “ _If something is bugging you, you can tell us right?_ ” He never thought he would think about that book again. About the memories of the week, he had been missing with Baekhyun. About _him_.

Of course, Baekhyun had noticed something was off with his best friend. When they had a 10 minutes break, he walked into to Minseok’s classroom and sat down next to him.

“You seem tired,” he said and looked at Minseok, who jumped in his seat. “Holy _fuck_ ,” Minseok breathed out and held a hand over his beating heart. “Haven’t I told you not to scare me like that?” he asked as he looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun just smiled innocently.

“Tell me what’s going through your mind,” he said and Minseok sighed. “You sound like my mom,” he said and Baekhyun snorted. “Well I’m not. Otherwise you would have been grounded for say ‘fuck’,” he teased and Minseok laughed softly. He hadn’t laughed in a while.

“It’s nothing Baekhyun,” he said and looked at his best friend. “I have a question for you,” he said before the teacher returned. Baekhyun smiled. “Tell me after school,” he said and returned to his classroom.

After school, Baekhyun was waiting outside, waiting for Minseok.

“Baekhyun!” Minseok yelled as he ran towards his best friend. Baekhyun smiled and waved. “Hey,” he said and handed Minseok a bottle of water. “What did you wanna ask?” Minseok smiled and took the bottle. He opened it and took a sip before he looked at Baekhyun. “It’s just… Do you remember that night when we were younger?”

“What night? We have spend countless of nights together, so you need to be a bit more specific,” he said as he began to walk home. “You know… _That_ night. When _he_ came to my window,” Minseok said and looked into ground as he followed Baekhyun.

The only thing Baekhyun could say was; “… Oh.” Of course he remembered that night when he came and took them away. They were just kids and they were stupid, but who wouldn’t want to see _Neverland_ _with their own eyes?_

“Lately… I keep dreaming of _him_ ,” Minseok said. “But… I can’t remember his name. It’s been so long, yet I keep seeing his face so clearly in my dreams.”

Baekhyun stopped and looked at Minseok. “And here I thought I were the only going insane,” he let out a shaking breath. “I, too, have dreams. About the other, who was with him… Nevertheless, I can’t remember his name, but maybe it’s not important. If it was we would remember their names right?” Minseok looked at Baekhyun and smiled. “Right,” he said and they began to walk again.

That night, Minseok couldn’t sleep. He grabbed his cell phone and silently went to the attic, making sure not to wake anyone up. He turned on the flashlight on his phone, went over to the bookcase, and began to search for one specific book within all the other books he or his parents didn’t read. He looked a few minutes but got frustrated when he couldn’t find the book. His parents wouldn’t have thrown it away would they? He walked over his parent’s old dresser and opened the drawers, one by one. _Fuck_ , where could it be? He looked around until he found a stack of books. He walked over to it on his toes, because the floor was making squeaky sounds there, and didn’t want his parents to wake up. He got down on his knees as he began to look at every single book in the stack, but it’s not _there_.

Minseok was about to give up, when the moonlight from the window above got his attention. His eyes followed the stream of light to see where it ended. It ended on a pile of old LP’s, magazines his mother read, clothes, VHS movies and a bunch of his old toys. He tip toed over to the pile and slowly sat down next to it. He began to look through pile, putting the magazines in a neat stack to his right, the toys in an empty box and the VHS movies in another empty box. He found an empty bag and put the clothes in it ‘ _I’ll donate these_ ’ he thought. Why waste clothes? That’s when he saw it. He quickly removed the LP’s that laid on top of the book.

“Found it,” he said as a smile spread on his face. He quietly cleaned the book before he brought it to his room. He silently closed the door and moved to his bed, where he turned on the lamp on his nightstand. Soft fingers were running down the cover of the book that was now resting in his lap.

 

_Peter Pan_

 

 

The next morning Minseok woke up with a jump when someone slapped his feet.

“Ow! What was that for?!” he hissed and opened his eyes to see who had slapped his feet. “You forgot our date,” Baekhyun said with crossed arms and a pout on his face. Minseok looked confused at first, until he remembered. “ _Fuck_! I’m sorry! Give me 10 minutes!” he said and ran to the bathroom. It wasn’t a date, it was more like ‘Baekhyun-is-shopping-while-Minseok-is-carrying-all-the-bags’.

While Minseok was in the shower, Baekhyun saw the book on the nightstand. _Peter Pan._ He walked over to the nightstand, picked up the book, and began to flip through the pages. He flipped to the very last page to read the ending when he noticed something on the next page. He flipped and almost dropped the book. He looked at the two pictures that had been glued to the page. He looked under the picture with himself and this really tall but handsome kid, where something was written;

_Let us meet again Baekhyunnie! – Chanyeol_

Baekhyun heard Minseok walk down the hall with hurried steps.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked and noticed Baekhyun had shocked facial expression. “What’s wrong? You look like someone who have just seen a ghost.” He shook his head and waved his at him in a ‘come-here’ motion. Minseok walked over to Baekhyun and noticed the picture. “Is that –?” he didn’t need to say the rest of the question. “Yeah… He is the one I have been dreaming off lately,” Baekhyun said softly. “ _Chanyeol_.”

Minseok nodded and moved his eyes to the other picture, which was of him and a chestnut haired boy. He remembered the boy. He was the one whom he had been dreaming of. His eyes drifted down to the text underneath.

_Thank you for telling the boys stories about Peter Pan._  
And thank you for sticking with us even if it was just for a short while.  
Let us meet again Baozi! – Luhan

Upon reading, the nickname that he had been given by Luhan, everything seemed to come back to him. Luhan and his kind and gentle voice. Soft facial expression and a heart that contained enough love for everyone he met. Chanyeol the giant with ears that didn’t stick to his head and with the brightest smile he had ever seen and that was just as goofy as his personality.

Baekhyun closed the book and put it down.

“Let’s go shopping!” he said loudly and snapped Minseok out of his thoughts.

Shopping with Baekhyun wasn't always easy. He had to visit every clothing store on his way at least twice. But what Minseok wouldn't do to keep the younger man happy. For a while, he completely forgot about the book and Luhan.

 

Monday came way to quickly for Minseok's comfort. Why couldn't Mondays go on vacation? Just for a little while, perhaps? He groaned and turned off his alarm clock and went to shower. When he got back to his room, he noticed that he only had 20 minutes before he had to be at school.

"Fuck!" he yelled and quickly got dressed, grabbed his bag, phone and keys before he ran out the door.

He quickly ran through the doors of the school and almost knocked one of the freshmen down.

"I'm sorry!" he said and the kid smiled nervously and softly. "It's okay. I didn't see where I was going," he said and a nervous laugh escaped his lips. "I-I'm Huang Zitao. I'm Chinese so my Korean isn't perfect."

Minseok smiled softly at Zitao. "I can show you around if you want," he said and Zitao beamed in happiness. He walked over to Minseok and hugged him. "Thank you Minseok!" he said before he scribbled his phone number onto a piece of paper and gave it to Minseok before he ran off.

Minseok looked confused. How did that kid know his name? In addition, why did he have a feeling that he had seen him somewhere before? He brushed it off and hurried to class.

 

When school was over Minseok was about to call out Baekhyun's name, when he saw him _run_ out of class. He furrowed his brows at his friend’s weird behavior and decided to follow him. He followed Baekhyun into the woods where he stopped and looked around. Minseok was hiding behind a tree so he wouldn't be caught.

"Baekhyunnie!" a deep and husky voice called out and Baekhyun turned around and smiled widely. "Chanyeollie!" he said and ran towards the giant and _jumped_ into his arms. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's small frame and held him close to his body before he kissed him softly.

Minseok wanted to _scream_.

Seeing his best friend kiss, someone wasn't how he was planning to spend his day, so he quietly went home.

Minseok went to his room and flopped down on his bed, before he remembered the book on his nightstand. He sat up, took the book and put the book in his lap. He opened it on a random page and began to read.

He remembered how beautiful and attractive Luhan were, even if he was a child. He remembered Luhan and Chanyeol telling a story that made a small blond boy shiver and almost scream in fear.

The memories of Luhan seemed to slowly come back to him. Luhan had come to his window the day before he turned 13 as he refused to grow up. He didn't want to let go of his childhood, that had mostly been about Peter Pan. Baekhyun had stayed at Minseok's that night.

He remembered how Luhan sneaked into his room and how he almost screamed in fear, because _fuck, there was a stranger hovering over him and how was he supposed to react?_

Luhan had quickly put a hand over Minseok's mouth and told him to be quiet. He swallowed thickly and his eyes flickered from Luhan to Baekhyun who was sleeping without trouble.

“Shh!” Luhan had said and Minseok looked so confused. “We don’t want him to wake up.” He pointed to Baekhyun who was sleeping. On the other hand, he was until Luhan had stumbled over some of Minseok books on the floor.

Baekhyun on the other hand – screamed when he saw Luhan. Minseok was suddenly grateful that his parents were out with Baekhyun’s, otherwise he would have a hard time explaining why there was a stranger in his room and why Baekhyun was crying. Luhan had jumped in surprise and was sitting in the corner of the ceiling. Minseok gasped and stared at him. “Y-You’re Peter Pan!” he said and a huge smile grew on his face. Baekhyun had jumped over to Minseok’s bed, shaking him by grabbing the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing. “H-Have you lost your mind?! H-He could be a murderer!” he almost cried in fear. Luhan smiled and gracefully sat down on the bed with crossed legs.

“My name is Luhan. Not Peter Pan,” he said and ‘ _fuck_ ’ Minseok thought. He had never thought someone else was beautiful or perfect. He thought Baekhyun was cute, but he had been friends with him since the day he was born. However, here Luhan was, beautiful with his kind and warm smile, you couldn’t help but return.

And before they both could say anything, they had agreed to come with Luhan to Neverland.

That’s where they met Park Chanyeol. The freakishly tall kid with a smile that went from one ear to another and that could potentially blind you if you stares for too long. Moreover, Baekhyun was sold. He quickly befriended the giant and left Minseok to entertain himself.

Minseok opened his eyes when there was a knock on his door.

“Hey are you okay?” Baekhyun asked as he walked into his bedroom. Minseok nodded. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked. “Tao said you seemed weird, because you didn’t respond to him calling your name.”

Minseok slowly nodded. He looked at the book in his lap and slowly ran his fingers over the text on the page he had been reading.

“I saw you kissing Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun dropped his bag and his jaw. “Y-You saw? H-How?” Minseok snorted. “I followed you. That’s how. Why is he even here? He is supposed to be in Neverland with Luhan and the other kids.”

Baekhyun sighed and sat down next to Minseok. He softly took his hand and began to tell him how Chanyeol had showed up at his door a few hours after they gotten home from shopping. How they had talked the whole night, how Baekhyun confessed to growing up and forgetting Chanyeol. Chanyeol confessed on how he kept looking after Baekhyun, even if he couldn’t remember him. Chanyeol had in the end decided to leave Neverland, because he couldn’t forget Baekhyun. In the end, he had forgotten Baekhyun as well, because he grew up. It wasn’t until he had moved to this town a few weeks ago.

“So you are saying there is a possibility that Luhan lives in this town?” Minseok asked Baekhyun and he nodded. “It’s pretty big. However, Chanyeol doesn’t know. He left before Luhan and he was pretty upset about him leaving,” Baekhyun said. “But just wait. Maybe he’ll show up on your doorstep one day like Chanyeol did.”

Minseok doubted that. He had moved to a house a few blocks further away from school and closer to his parents’ work places and grandparents.

That night Minseok sitting in the living room with his parents, who were talking about their days. Minseok had locked himself up in his room the past few days and his parents deserved to know that their only son was alive. He was staring at the TV without really watching it. He thought back to the day when someone had glued his classrooms chairs and tables to the ceiling. Minseok and Baekhyun had died laughing because Luhan had badly written on the blackboard “Don’t mess with Baozi – Luhan”. Every kid was scared of this “Luhan”, that they didn’t bully him or Baekhyun again.

That night Minseok had kissed Luhan for the first time.

And for a few weeks, every time Luhan came by, they kissed each other goodbye, until the day Minseok moved.

 

Minseok grew up and he _forgot_ Luhan. He _forgot_ who he was and he forgot about Neverland.

 

Minseok smiled softly to himself at the memory of Luhan. Of _child_ Luhan. Luhan would probably be around his age if he was in world. And he would be handsome as a grown-up if he was beautiful as a kid. He sighed before he bid his parents good night and went to his room.

 

Minseok waited a week, then two, then three. A month, then 2 passed but still no sign of Luhan.

 

Minseok sighed as he watched the sun set down behind the soccer field from the bleachers while a single person was running around, playing by himself. He had pulled the picture of from the back of the book and was always carrying it around, hoping that he would recognize Luhan, but no luck. He almost jumped when someone yelled “ _Hey!_ ” in his direction. He looked at the person on the field. “Pass me the ball?” he asked in a friendly voice, Minseok nodded, and put the picture in his wallet before he walked over to grab the ball and walked with it to the boy. The closer he got to the boy, the more he felt like he had seen the person. When he stood face to face with him, he dropped the ball.

 

_Luhan_

 

 

“Yeah, who else would I be baozi?” Luhan said softly and smiled at him. Minseok looked confused for a second, when Luhan had answered him. He then blushed when he realized he had said his name aloud. Luhan laughed softly and took a step closer to Minseok.

Minseok looked at Luhan with tears in his eyes. _Fuck_ , he was taller than him, but _holy Christ_ , he was handsome. Even more than he had ever imagined – and he had imagined a lot these 2 month.

Minseok slowly reached out to touch Luhan’s cheek. “You are real,” he whispered and softly let his thumb caress Luhan’s cheek. Luhan almost beamed in happiness. “I’ve finally found you,” he whispered and wrapped an arm around Minseok’s waist before his lips gently touched Minseok’s in a soft kiss.

_Just like ones, we used to share_

Minseok wrapped his arms around Luhan’s neck to deepen the kiss. Luhan put his free hand on Minseok’s cheek and agreed to deepen the kiss for a while.

Luhan was the first to break the kiss when he needed air. Minseok pouted and looked at Luhan with huge eyes. He laughed and slowly took them over to the bleachers so they could sit down.

They were silent for a while, enjoying the company of each other.

“Do you come here every day?” Luhan asked and looked into the sky that was beginning to turn dark blue and stars beginning to appear slightly.

“Some times. Mostly when I have soccer practice,” Minseok said and looked at the sky.

“I’ve been here every day for the past 6 weeks, hoping I was the right place,” Luhan confessed. “I just… Got a feeling, that if I waited long enough, I would get to see you.”

Minseok looked at Luhan and smiled. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and looked at the text he had gotten from Baekhyun. ‘ _Remember exams starts tomorrow!_ ’

Minseok panicked slightly as Baekhyun reminded him of his exams tomorrow. He put his phone away. “I-I have to go. My exams starts tomorrow,” he said and stood up. Luhan looked at Minseok and stood up as well. He pulled Minseok into his arms and held him close. “I’ll be right here, every night. So you know where to find me, baozi,” he whispered and Minseok _almost_ melted on the spot before Luhan let go of him. Luhan took Minseok’s phone from his pocket and typed in his number. “Text me,” he said softly before he kissed Minseok’s cheek, put his phone back into his pocket and left with the ball. Minseok stood still while he was looking after Luhan with a dumb smile on his face. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Baekhyun.

“Yes?” Baekhyun barely managed to say before Minseok screamed; “ _I MET LUHAN_!”

 

Weeks passed before Minseok texted Luhan to meet him at the soccer field.

Minseok was waiting on the field near the bleacher while Baekhyun was sitting between Chanyeol’s legs, Tao studying while Sehun was helping him while softly touching his thigh – not that it helped Tao study.

Minseok looked at the direction Luhan had gone the last time they were together, when he noticed someone in a wheelchair wheeling their way. He gasped when he noticed it was Luhan.

“Luhan!” he gasped and ran over to him. “What happened?” Luhan looked at Minseok and smiled softly. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious. I just hurt my back during a soccer match. The doctors put me in this so my spine could rest,” he said and pulled Minseok into his lap before wheeled over to the others.

Minseok blushed when he was pulled into Luhan’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Luhan’s neck and hid his face in his shoulder. “I can walk myself you know,” he mumbled and Luhan laughed softly.

“Luhan-ge!” Tao said shocked when he noticed him and ran over to him, leaving a confused Sehun behind, but he followed Tao nonetheless. “What happened?”

Luhan and Minseok looked at each other and laughed, before Luhan told him what had happened. Minseok crawled out of Luhan’s lap before he started to introduce Sehun and Tao to Luhan.

Luhan snickered and smirked slightly.

“I know Tao,” Luhan said and Minseok looked confused. “Zitao was in Neverland as well. He was that kid who me and Chanyeol scared shitless with a story.”

Minseok dropped his jaw and looked at Tao. “That’s why you seemed familiar! And why you knew my name!”

Tao blushed when Luhan mention that and hid his face in Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun greeted Luhan before he took Tao back to their seats.

Luhan laughed before Minseok wheeled him over to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Minseok never thought he would get to see Luhan again. He was happy that they finally were together again. He hadn't realized how in love he were with the other, before he truly had remembered him and met him.

He looked at Luhan as he talked to Chanyeol about the old days and how they used to hang out and how they used to tease Captain Hook, how the mermaids always tried to seduce Luhan and how they tried to drown Minseok when Luhan had introduced him.

Luhan had a beautiful smile and wonderful laugh Minseok concluded. If he could, he would listen to it for the rest of his life.

Lucky for him, Luhan was going to attend the same university as he was.

 

 

**A few months later**

 

 

Minseok slowly opened his eyes and stretched his body before he cuddled closer to the body next to his. Luhan snorted slightly and wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist, still sleeping. It was their only day off where they were both off. Usually When Minseok was working, Luhan was off and the other way around.

Minseok smiled and looked at Luhan's sleeping features.

They had moved into a small apartment not far from campus. They probably moved too fast, but they didn’t care. Minseok was head over heels in love with Luhan and Luhan just wanted to be near Minseok. Sometimes he acted like he had separation anxiety.

“Why are you watching me sleep?” Luhan asked in a low and raspy voice. Minseok laughed softly and leaned up to kiss Luhan before he straddled his lap. Luhan smiled softly and looked at Minseok. “You are surprisingly energetic in the morning,” he said. Minseok smiled and laid his head down on Luhan’s chest. “I’m just happy,” he said and Luhan wrapped his arms around him. “I’m happy too,” Luhan said softly and closed his eyes.

“I finally found my Peter Pan.”

Luhan snickered slightly.

“And I found my Wendy.”

Minseok pouted and softly hit Luhan’s chest, who let out a fake whimper. They were silent for a moment, enjoying each other’s warmth.

“I love you,” Luhan mumbled before he fell back asleep.

Minseok smiled and softly kissed Luhan’s collarbone.

 

 

_I love you too_

 

 

 


End file.
